


The Cat and The Cream

by DeerEggs



Series: A Game of Cat and Mouse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mentioned past dubcon/noncon, mentioned past mutual dubcon/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEggs/pseuds/DeerEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward rights some wrongs with the woman he kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> not edited or reread, may have some slip-ups here and there. whoops.

In the end, he had been right. He knew he would be. He was a genius, after all. He had studied her well, despite her protests that she had not found his attempts to kidnap and take advantage of her, impressive.  
But here he was, sitting across a table from her, dressed in his most elegant suit and taking bites from a tender steak. 

“I believe we got off on the wrong foot,” his voice was bright and loud, and Aker found that she quite liked how confident he sounded in everything he said. He took another bite of steak, chewed, swallowed--her eyes watched carefully as his throat bobbed--and spoke again, “No hard feelings, right?”

“None at all,” she rasped, giving a smile that she could only hope was encouraging. “We both did something… wrong. I find no reason to hold what you did against you, after what I did.”  
Edward couldn’t help but squirm in his seat, for just a second before he saw that her eyes caught the movement. “Yes, uh, I suppose I can’t really blame you, either. I had kidnapped you, after all…” his laugh that came next was too shrill, too nervous, and he snapped his mouth shut with a click of teeth when he noticed that she noticed.  
“If you’re still frightened of me, I understand.” Aker watched as he took her words in, sunk a little in his seat and lock eyes with his glass of wine and then push the glass away. “But I want you to know that what happened, I regret.”  
His virid green eyes snapped up in confusion, and she hastily continued, “I regret the way it happened.”

Edward swallowed again, this time, from pure anxiety. This hadn’t been going as he had expected it to. He came out of necessity, out of a need for… revenge? More of her? The entire… event, had been so startling and confusing to him.  
His conflicted emotions brought him here, gun in his pocket and warring thoughts in his head. She was apologizing. He had expected her, after how she had turned the tables, to gloat about how she had dominated him so wholly. Made him enjoy it.  
He supposed it was his fault as well. He had kidnapped her and been the one to seat himself on her cock. He just hadn’t accounted for the fact that once she got out of those ropes, she would be angry. 

“The way it happened? You don’t regret it was me?” It came out without thought, too quick and too emotional. He stuck his hand in his pocket and grounded himself with the weight of the gun.  
“I regret that I had acted so brashly, had pushed you too far. These things happen in this business, but I let my emotions get ahead of me.” He nodded in agreement at that and shoved an olive into his mouth. “But, if you’d like…”  
In an instant, the atmosphere of the room changed. She leaned back in her seat, chest pushed out tantalizingly as she arched her back. Her breasts pushed against the silky red fabric of her dress, and Edward’s eyes couldn’t help but lock on. “We could make a new experience. A happier one.”  
Edward’s mouth went dry. He went to soothe it with wine, and ended up downing the whole glass. Aker let him think, eyes into his half eaten steak.  
“And you would… listen to me?” He looked back up at her, “Stop when I say?”  
“Of course.” Aker nodded, frowning softly. “It won’t be like last time, for either of us.”  
“Deal.” Desperate to ground himself and steel his nerves, he was up in a flash and around the long table, settling into her lap right as she pushed her seat back. 

“You want to do it here?” Her hands rested on Edward’s hips. He nodded eagerly.  
“There’s nobody else around. This room in the restaurant is reserved, right?” The idea of getting caught excited him anyways. When she nodded in reply, his gloved hands shot down to his trousers. “We didn’t use a condom last time, no reason to bother now.”  
He flinched violently when a loud crash filled the room, and looked back to see that Aker had swept the table clean, leaving only some candles and the tablecloth. He let out a nervous giggle, and Aker replied to it by pressing her painted lips against his throat, feeling the stubble along his jawline and his throat bobbing with unease.  
“We can stop whenever you like.” She whispered against his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. “Whatever you want, Nygma.”

“C-call me Eddie.” he said breathlessly, kicking his trousers off when they fell around his ankles, then his boxers--an obnoxious purple and green striped thing--until his lower half was bare, straddling one muscular thigh. When he went to push her dress up, she laid her hands over his, stopping him.  
“Slow down, Eddie.” she murmured, and when she pressed her warm lips to his, he melted into her embrace. “Savor it.” he mewled against her when he felt warm, calloused fingertips pressing to his fat clit, swollen with artificial hormones. She pulled on it gently, rolled it in circles and fondled him until he was keening and soaking wet in her lap. Only then did she push a finger inside him, spread his slick around and work him open, adding more fingers until he was bearing down hard against her hand. 

“Fuck me.” he begged breathlessly, pressing kisses to her rough face, against her broad jaw and against scarred lips. She smiled against him, the skin at the corner of her eyes crinkling in the most innocent way. It quickly reminded him of her age, that he was in his early thirties, and here he was, begging for the cock of a fifty-year-old woman. A woman who could easily crush him, as his head was barely the size of her biceps. It only aroused him more. “Fuck me hard.”  
He pressed his cheek to hers and bit her ringed earlobe, tasted metal on the stud he pulled between his teeth. “Bend me over the table and fuck me raw.” His gloved hands reached between her legs, pushing her dress aside and pulling her straining cock from the weak embrace of her panties. He was wet enough, he could take it. Trembling with desire, he stroked along her shaft, rubbed a silk thumb over the slit. 

He felt her shudder, and the next thing he knew, he was face down on a table that smelled like wine and expensive perfume, with something long and hard pressing at his inner thighs. A moment later a shadow came over him, breasts falling against his shoulders and a hard stomach against his back. Her hands fell on his hips, pushing his well-ironed shirt up so she could stroke at the light pudge of his stomach, over his curly red hairs.  
She spread his pussy with her fingers, and he trembled and mewled as in the next moment, the fat head of a warm cock filled him. He whimpered desperately, trying to arch back, fuck himself on her cock, but her hands held his hips still. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Aker explained, moving ever-so-slowly inside of him until he felt heavy balls slap against him and fall away slick.  
“I-I can ta-take it.” Edward gasped out. When he felt her press her head against his, he jerked. “Don’t close your eyes.” He hissed out. “Look at me. Look at me.”  
She obliged him, standing up slightly and watching his pinkened face contort in pleasure, freckles standing out amongst the uneven red blotches. His eyes snapped to her, wide and wet, making sure she was watching him. His lips curled in a little smile when he saw that she was.  
Finally, she began to move. He clenched his fists in the table cloth and whined, ever so sensitive from excitement as she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth against him, filling him up more and more. He wondered, for a moment, how he could take so much. 

“Harder!” Ed cried out, wiggling his bum enticingly. She squeezed the freckled flesh in reply, gave it a light smack which made him squeal before she grasped his hips hard and began to fuck into him in earnest. His hips knocked the table with every thrust, but the bit of pain was worth the pleasure. Even more so when one of her hands reached under him and began to pay close attention to his clit. 

Edward was just as vocal as she had remembered, and Aker found herself stifling her own cries in favor of listening to his. His moans were like a melody, the gasps a sweet harmony, and her cock pistoning inside him like a bow against a string. 

“You’re so pretty. A beautiful boy.” Aker hissed against his ear. He wailed in reply, shoved back against her, trying to take more of her in. His cunt spasmed around her, thighs trembling. “My little genius.” She chuckled breathlessly, grinning as he squealed louder, and then finally, came with a sharp, strangled cry that faded into breathy gasps.

“C-cum in me, cum in me.” He whined, writhing as his orgasm drove through him. Aker complied, burying herself deep inside and spilling hot seed along his inner walls. 

For a long minute, they stood. Edward, less so, as his legs were more like spaghetti than anything else. Aker held him up, so firmly and strongly that he had no worries that he could fall. 

She stepped back, and he felt slick drip down his inner thighs, followed by a stream of thick cum. Aker chuckled, kneeling down and pressing a sloppy kiss to his wet cunt. Edward gasped at the feeling, spread his legs wider as her tongue probed deeper, slid along his lips and around his clit in slow, deliberate strokes.  
He came again a minute after, speared by her tongue and the heat between his legs sated, full, and soaking.

Trembling minutely, Aker guided him to sit in her chair. She swallowed the cum and slick she had devoured, and gave him a kiss as he laughed breathlessly. Unbelieving of the turn of events.  
“A-and to think, I came here to shoot you.” He giggled. Aker tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she took a napkin from the table. His hips raised, a small gasp leaving his lips as she wiped his pussy clean of cum and slick. 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” She replied smoothly. With the reflection of a window, she fixed her hair with a few pins, wiped a smudge of lipstick with a napkin, and tucked herself back into her panties. 

“So am I.”


End file.
